


Marry me again

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HEARD of it, I mean canon is meh, In Medias Res, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, but it helps a bit if you did, but nothing explicit, don't even have went through the probation of watching it, it's post season 3 but not really, watch out for some suggestive language, we don't care about canon, you can have heard of season one and two and still understand this ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: He lowered his kisses to her cheek, “marry me”, her chin “marry me”, the curve of her neck, “marry me”, her throat, smiling against her skin when he gasped “marry me.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Marry me again

**Author's Note:**

> @pococreativa @itsjustafia @wasnt-expecting-that wanted me to write a story in which Dick and Kory get married to each other for a second time.

So, the whole running away from a space demon didn’t work how they expected. Not that Dick expected it would work, he _hopped_ for a miracle, but expect it? Not really? You can’t be raised a man like the Bruce Wayne and go around expecting miracles. That would be silly. But as far as wild goose chases go, no one could say they didn’t give a good try.

“I think we should get married.”

She had half a donut in her mouth and almost choked, he tried to avert his eyes form her plump sugar covered lips. It was harder than fleeing from space demons. The surprise in her face was almost comical, but no one could really blame Kory, between the two of them he definitively wasn’t the direct one or the spontaneous one, he could be romantic one but only because sometimes he thought Kory had no such concept before he explained to her. But that proposal didn’t sound romantic at all.

“I mean, for practical reasons? It would be easier to forge documents. And if some of us get lost, or need to go to a hospital, the kids should go to school too… It will be easier if we’re married and their parents, I know they don’t look nothing like us, but we can say they are adopted and-”

“Okay.”

“What?”

She snorted.

“I can see you prepared a whole speech, but yeah, let’s get married. Sounds good to me.”

The marriage certificate was fake, as were their names and their credit cards, but the kids made a whole ceremony of it. Rachel made Kory a bouquet of origami flowers and Gar threw rice at them. Dick was not impressed by that. 

But that was then, and things were very different now. For one it wasn’t just the three of them anymore, and Trigon was so far in the past it was weird to think about the danger he used to represent, they didn’t need to pretend to be a family or be on the run after that, so they didn’t. Kory left to find out who she was and when she came back the whole Slade mess happened. Sometimes they still joked about being married but nothing bigger came out of that, for a while.

And then, they had just come back from Tamaran, the crown safe from Kory’s evil sister and the planet was now a democracy, Kory also didn’t have to marry any prince and decided she wanted to live on planet Earth for good. Fine by Dick. It wasn’t like he was expecting anything out of it, no matter how fast his heart had run when she made her big discourse about finding family and love on Earth. It didn’t mean anything, really, it would be arrogant of him to presume or expect, he was not the kind that expected miracles, he reminded himself once again, and that would be a big one.

He was wrong.

Kory came to him while they were still on the spaceship he got from Bruce to take the Vega System. The ship was stolen and modified alien technology but Dick was more worried about Kory than the ethics of his guardian at the time. They didn’t talk much, they didn’t need to. Longing, abstinence and relief melted like iron under her hot touch, and lips were used for things much more pleasurable than talking. Entering her was like going home, and her sighs and moans like the first rain after a hundred years of draught. He would never again risk losing that woman. He had crossed the universe to get her back and while he watched her opening mouth and furrowing brow as she reached climax he knew, he’s cross heaven and hell if he had to.

“Marry me.”

He said much later, sucking the lobe of her ear. She giggled, the most glorious sound in the world, and squirmed, she was ticklish.

“We’re already married, Grayson. Have you forgot?”

He chuckled.

“Marry me again. For real, this time?”

“Don’t you think it’s too early?”

“Early? We’ve know each other for years.”

“Dick…”

He lowered his kisses to her cheek, “marry me”, her chin “marry me”, the curve of her neck, “marry me”, her throat, smiling against her skin when he gasped “marry me.”

“I’ll marry you _again_ if you use those lips to do what they are best at.”

He laughed in the middle of the kiss to her sternum.

“You’ll exchange your hand in marriage for a head, Princess Koriand’r?”

“What? The deal I offer is not of your pleasing?” she asked in a mock posh accent.

He smiled, and lowered his kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can request a fic from the list here >>>>>>>>>> https://pandoraimperatrix.tumblr.com/post/633818290001723392/send-me-an-emoji-and-ill-write-you-a-fluffy


End file.
